


The Nomad

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Marvel Universe, Nomad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Post Civil War Steve dons his notorious canonical Nomad attire.





	The Nomad

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/150235926955)


End file.
